Eve Meisel
Real Name: Eve Meisel Case: Lost Friend Location: England Date: 1942 Case Details: Aideen Murphy is searching for her long-lost childhood friend, Eve Meisel. In December 1941, Aideen's father, Merchant Marine William Murphy, was aboard a supply ship when it was torpedoed. Within a month of her husband's death, Maurna Murphy placed her son in a foster home and took her three daughters, including Aideen, to an orphanage, St. Helen's Convent of Mercy, outside of London. Aideen, being the oldest, was especially upset about saying goodbye to her mother. Conditions in the orphanage reflected the troubles of wartime in England; there was little food, inadequate heating, and a strict code of rules. Aideen remembered that the sisters at the orphanage were very harsh. Aideen felt isolated and lonely until a Jewish girl named Eve Meisel arrived and became her friend. Eve had come from a prominent family in Austria; her father was a musician who was captured and sent to a concentration camp. She and her mother had escaped to London, but she was unable to support Eve, so Eve was sent to the orphanage. Eve and Aideen soon became best friends; they spent all of their time together. Meanwhile, the German Air Force was hitting the city with bombs. Most evenings, the girls were sent to a downstairs shelter during the bombings. Eve and Aideen were most afraid that their mothers would not survive. However, having each other made the girls much more comfortable. The two were practically inseparable; they made a pact that they would survive the war together. They also shared the dream of travelling to the United States. As the war dragged on, Aideen and Eve grew up together in the orphanage. When the war finally ended, they returned to their families but remained close. They attended the same high school and even took the same classes. Shortly after graduation, Aideen's childhood dream came true when relatives agreed to pay for her to come to the United States. Aideen believed that Eve would come to the United States within the year; however, this would be the last time the two would see each other. Life in America was great for Aideen; she wrote to Eve every month for over a year. Both fell in love and married; however, time and distance grew the friends apart. In 1983, Aideen managed to track down a copy of Eve's marriage certificate in London. She learned that Eve's husband was a schoolteacher named David Turner; they had probably moved to the United States in the 1950s. Aideen hopes to be reunited with her long-lost friend Eve in New York, where they wanted to go when they were children. Aideen only has one photograph of Eve, taken in 1949 when the two were students at a boarding school in Essex, England. Eve had brown eyes and brown hair. Her married name may be Turner. Extra Notes: This segment was featured as part of the October 27, 1993 episode. Results: Solved. In the late 1990s, Aideen asked a private investigator named Paul Field to help her find Eve. Paul and Aideen went to England and searched through public records. They located Eve, still living in England, after discovering that she changed her married name twice. In 2000, Eve and Aideen were reunited in England. The two remain in contact to this day. Links: * Paul Field's Website * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Eve Meisel ---- Category:England Category:1942 Category:1949 Category:Lost Loves Category:Solved